


say hello to the monster that you made

by blood_and_gore



Series: Marvel fics [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Author is trans, Autistic Peter Parker, BAMF Matt Murdock, Background Relationships, Bullying, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Jewish Character, Consequences, Courtroom Drama, Depression, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jewish Peter Parker, M/M, Mild Racism, Multi, Natasha Romanov critical, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Original Trans Character - Freeform, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Assault, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Steve Rogers is a murderer, Steve Rogers is a racist, Swearing, Team Dynamics, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Trauma, Wanda Maximoff bashing, Wanda Maximoff is Hydra, Wanda Maximoff is a murderer, all pairings are background, aro character, it's canon now babey!!!, it's the We Hate Wanda squad, mentions of rape/non-con, op is an opera nerd, yeet!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_and_gore/pseuds/blood_and_gore
Summary: In which the Revengers are a monster, the New Avengers fight monsters, and Loki teams up with an OC to fight bullies. Everyone is trans because that's how life is sometimes.This fic is on a hiatus.





	1. you made me tough, you made me numb

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as "revengers fic 2 wanda sucks." General trigger warning for trauma, mentions of Nazis/fascism/conservatives, and some mild racism/sexism/transphobia/general bigotry on Steve's part. Future chapters will have specific warnings for more intense scenes. There will be no rape/noncon, but there will be mentions thereof in a future chapter; trigger warnings for that will be in the beginning of each relevant chapter. All titles from the song "Heart of Novocaine" by Halestorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 TW for racist language and heavy misogynistic language.

1.

Tony Stark is stable. He is not falling apart; he is not on the verge of a meltdown. He is fine, and he is able to do his job properly, and he may have been a little bit sick after Siberia but he is _fine_ now. Tony Stark is healthy, both physically and emotionally.

.

Tony Stark is not as good a liar as he thinks he is.

.

Pepper is the one to tell him, and he collapses shaking onto the hard plastic bench. She holds him while he cries.

 

9.

Scott reads the Accords all by himself, mostly. There's a lawyer to help with all the legal jargon, and it still takes two hours altogether.

.

Natasha reads them on a library computer, hidden away with blonde hair and different clothes in Rhode Island. She is stable; she is fine.

.

Wanda burns up her copy. No one gets her another.

.

Sam Wilson, contrary to popular opinion, is relatively clever and reads them through without assistance, calling in his lawyer on the second read-through. He has not been asked to sign, but does so on the dotted line anyway.

.

Steve, of course, does not read the Accords, even though they were the main condition of his return. He skips to the end and signs.

 

3.

Steve Rogers kills nine people between leaving Wakanda and arriving in New York. They don't count- Negros and Japs, most of 'em women who shouldn't even have been guarding him.

That's not to say he didn't respect the hell outta white women- real, American women who were feminine, not those lesbians you see today. Women like Peggy Carter, and not the way people described her now- a woman who rose above her natural limitations by sheer force of will, a dame who bowed to the right men, not to no man.

 

21.

The press conference does not go as expected; someone actually throws an egg at Steve. "You want us to love you, you bigot," the reporter says, "when we don't even want you around."

 

7.

When he learns that Stark is paying for his treatment, he tries to call the man, but the people at Stark Industries say he's unavailable.

James is a patient man (he was childhood friends with Steve, after all) and doesn't try again for another week, until right after his first BARF session. (The name makes him laugh, a real laugh, heavy and low that doesn't turn to tears even though he worries it might. Most things cause that reaction, these days.)

 

2.

"As long as you don't go back to paying for them."

"Pep, I promise you this: the Rogue Avengers will never see a cent of my money again."

She gives him a look. "Does that include Barnes?"

"He was never one of them."


	2. you are the maker of what i've become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 TW: the use of "queer" as a slur/insult, mild transphobia, sexism. Steve Rogers, everybody.

10.

"What do you mean," Maximoff's snarl would go better on a wild animal than a 28-year-old woman "we're not Avengers anymore?"

 

15.

Wanda goes to the mall for the first time in months, and no one will sell to her. They call her a murderer and a terrorist, all sorts of horrible things. She doesn't control or attack anyone, though- she bides her time.

Online, her old credit card is declined. Weird.

 

16.

She calls up the bank, and they say that the card was deactivated two weeks ago, just before they arrived in New York.

She'll have Stark's head for this.

 

14.

Steve is livid. They're giving him a handbook of 21st-century terminology, as if he's a child! He tries to complain to a guard, who only says that he brought this upon himself. The sheer nerve! He shouldn't have to cater to those queers. Bad enough he had to live with them in Brooklyn.

 

13.

"B-but... you have a woman's voice."

"Jesus, you're an idiot. I'm as much of a man as you are, and certainly a better one."

 

12.

The meeting is... interesting.

"So where's the Spider and Devil, then?" Maximoff asks after Matt introduces the Avengers.

"Daredevil had a prior engagement, and Spider-Man is... away at the moment. You won't be meeting him for a few months." Or ever, not if I can help it.

"Why are there so many women?"

Everyone gapes at Rogers after that statement.

Matt breathes in, controlled. Trying to be. Thankfully, Carol saves him from having to speak. "Mr. Rogers, there are twelve of us on the team. Five are women- Domino, Elektra, Hope, Jessica, and myself. That's not very many at all. It isn't even the majority."

Rogers squints at Orpheus. "What about her?"

Orpheus stares Rogers down until a bit of fear starts to appear in his eyes. "You've been in this century for years, and you haven't yet noticed that men can wear makeup? Figures." And he shifts his appearance slightly. The lipstick is redder now, the eyeliner twining over his face.

 

11.

Matt focuses on his breathing and reminds himself that blowing up at Maximoff, at any of them, is a bad idea. "The current Avengers team consists of Dr. Stephen Strange, Jessica Jones, Daredevil, Spider-Man, Deadpool, Domino, Captain Marvel, the Iron Fist, Orpheus, Elektra Natchios, the Wasp, and of course Tony Stark."

The Revengers want to meet them. Go figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orpheus is an OC of mine that started out in a D&D game, vaguely based on the Orpheus of Greek mythology (and some of the best opera music ever written.)


	3. i am strong (where i was weak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short because i need to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 TW: mentions of Nazis, mentions of top surgery, mental hospitals, mild religious angst.

8.

Peter Parker's top surgery is a complete success. Thanks to his healing factor, he'll be all healed up in perhaps four months, although he's promised Tony not to do any superhero-ing for at least five. The fact that Tony paid for his surgery didn't influence that promise at all.

He leaves the hospital feeling lighter, happier than he did before.

 

4.

Once, on a mission in India, the Winter Soldier had the best tea he'd ever tasted. Roses and cardamom and cinnamon and clove. It was the first time he'd had tea since the forties, although he had no way of remembering that at the time.

And now he sips the first tea he's had since that cup of chai on a street corner in Mumbai, and the tea isn't as good, but he's more free now than he ever was then. He's even almost happy for a moment, even as the guy currently speaking recounts his own trauma to the group.

 

5.

Group therapy sucks. Being the Winter Soldier sucked more. Plus, he's actually allowed to talk about what went on there- sparing the really gory details, of course- and the other people are nice to him anyway.

"I mean, they were literal Nazis. They kidnapped you."

 

6.

James Buchanan Barnes goes to synagogue for the first time since 1941 (not counting the time when he snuck into one, Greece, 1983) and it's cathartic. At first he worries that maybe he won't feel anything, or that he'll be recognized and attacked, or that he'll forget the Hebrew he's been studying to learn again.

He goes, a month after getting to the hospital. He's not the only Jewish patient, and they walk side by side. (She squeezes his hand on the car ride there, tells him it'll be okay.)  
The sun is bright, the air smells green and warm, and there's a Star of David on the sign up front.

He forgets some of the Hebrew, but he hasn't forgotten how to read it- familiar and sure, like being back with his long-dead parents. He nearly cries.

His sister Rebecca visits that afternoon, and he does cry then, for the first time in decades.


	4. unafraid of being me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (singing) WRITE YOUR LOCAL NAZI OFF! MURDER WANDA MAXIMOFF! PUNCH YOUR LOCAL NAZI BITCH! MASS DELETE THE HYDRA WIIIIIIIIIITCH!
> 
> (she does not die in this Chapter- i just have a lot of feelings, most of them hostile.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of gender dysphoria, mentions of transphobia/bullying, minor ableism, snakes, and harassment

17.

Wanda isn't the only one whose SI card isn't working; more than that, Stark won't pay for their housing anymore. Supposedly, that was in the paperwork they signed upon arrival- but they all know the truth. 

"We have to do something, though," Steve is pacing. "They said I don't get an army pension since I wasn't a 'real Captain' or whatever. It's all utter bullshit, but we'll be out of money soon."

 

18.

"What do you do when the social dysphoria gets bad? Like, really bad?" Peter asks Orpheus.

"I remind myself that I am who I am, regardless of what other people say. Of course, my powers both help and hinder that somewhat- the way I choose to present myself has nothing to do with my actual gender, but there remains much stigma around shapeshifting abilities. Still, there's nothing to do but take pride in who and what I am." He eyes the younger boy. "Is there anything in particular that brought this on?"

Silence, which, given the boy's recent surgery, makes Orfeo worry that this dysphoria is physical in origin. "Peter. You've only been out of the hospital for a couple of weeks- the swelling will go down, you don't need to worry about that."

"No, I know- it's just, well, people, y'know?"

"Yeah."

They sit there in silence under the sunshine.

 

19.

"I can negotiate with him."

.

And they believe her. Of course they do, poor puppets.

.

It takes time- and some truly dedicated stalking, but eventually she manages to break into the Avengers Compound, restraining order be damned. Stark sees her the second he walks in, blanching, and she wants desperately to hurt him.

She doesn't. Not yet.

 

29. 

Stark's lawyer is a blind man. A blind man covered in bruises who carries himself like a fucking boxer or something. Who let _him_ practice law?

 

24.

"Unfortunately for you, I've got people in my corner far better with magic than you'll ever be."

 

20.

Steve prepares for the press conference. He'll answer a few questions and remind the American people that he will always be there for them. That exact phrase is written out, perfect for answering a full dozen different questions, and it'll cover them while Wanda talks to Stark.

 

22.

"I think Peter's still getting bullied," Orpheus speaks into the phone, invisible on a crowded street in Manhattan. "Could you do something to that boy? The one who calls him names? Nothing lethal, of course. Just humiliating."

He does not need to see Loki's face to know that they are smiling. "Only if you join me."

 

33.

Here's what nobody knows: Eugene "Flash" Thompson is terrified of snakes.

Loki, of course, knows this after reading his diary. So they take their friend and the pair turn into snakes, lying under the boy's pillow. One is jewel-green and the other is deep blue, and both carry their respective pride flags in stripes on their bellies.

(Loki Odinschild has always loved snakes, all the more so in adulthood when they can produce their venoms. They do not bite the bully-child today, but it's nice to imagine doing so.)

(Orpheus Theologos generally prefers birds the most when it comes to shapeshifting- corvids, usually- but snakes are a close second, even if he can't produce venom.)

It's great fun, and they get drinks afterwards at a little bar between Hell's Kitchen and Times Square.

 

30.

It's habit at this point to put out feelers in people's heads, but the dark-haired woman somehow fights her out. There's no magical block, she just _does_ it, turning to glare at Wanda.

 

23. 

"You will give us back our funds, Stark. You'll give us all the money we want, or you'll find out exactly how much pain I can cause you."

.

He responds, and she hates him for it: "Ms. Maximoff, you are not authorized to be in this building. Leave, or you'll find out how much pain the Raft can cause you."

.

She reaches out with her magic and is stunned to find a block there.

 

25.

The block does not extend to the walls around him. She gives in to impulse, and they cave in on Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker is trans! all my OCs are trans! Loki is genderfluid!
> 
> (note: Loki will be referred to with multiple different pronoun sets throughout this fic, including "neopronouns" such as xe and ze. if you have a problem with that, or nonbinary people in general, then you should not be reading this fic.)
> 
> the next chapter will include mentions of sexual assault without graphic detail, but no actual assault/rape.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some plans for this fic, but i'm really just flying blind. Which, coincidentally, is what Matt will be doing in Chapter 7.


End file.
